Duel in Thunder Quarters
|conc=Skirmish in the Imperial Palace |next=Attack on Thunder Quarters |name=Duel in Thunder Quarters |image= |conflict=First NoHead War |date=26 April, 2007 |place=Thunder Quarters |result=*Dark Lord victory **Sheriff Bladepoint is incapacitated and captured **Gummi the Bare dies |side1=Police Grand Army† |side2=Verpus the Foul's army |side3= |side4= |forces1=*1 Sheriff **Sheriff Bladepoint *1 creature **Gummi the Bare |forces2=*1 Dark Lord **Verpus the Foul |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Gummi the Bare |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} The duel in Thunder Quarters is a battle that took place in Thunder Quarters between Verpus the Foul and Sheriff Bladepoint. Bladepoint entered the old fortress of Thunder Quarters with Gummi the Bare, hoping to bring forth the evil. However, their efforts came to nought when they were ambushed by the Thunderqueen and group of zombies that prevented them from escaping. Bladepoint and Gummi managed to elude them, but they both encountered Verpus, who killed Gummi and managed to best Bladepoint. After subduing the mutant, Verpus revealed himself, much to Bladepoint's horror. Prelude In the year 1989, the deceased Dark mutant Verpus the Foul at last began to rise again, taking the stronghold of Thunder Quarters in northern Utah in 1990. There, he was disguised as a mutant known as "the Olbaid", and the Police Grand Army did not realize at first that he was actually Verpus the Foul returned. Suspecting that Verpus had returned and was mobilizing an army, the mutant Sheriff Bladepoint infiltrated the fortress in 2001 to confirm his theory, but Verpus had already fled when he arrived, hoping to conceal his identity. Verpus finally returned to Thunder Quarters, though he realized he was not strong enough to challenge the NoHeads. In 2007, Sheriff Bladepoint arranged with Gummi the Bare for a second intrusion into Thunder Quarters. The two officers arrived near the entrance of Thunder Quarters. Gummi seemed uncertain that the fortress was occupied, but Bladepoint immediately recognized that it was invisible. Before entering the fortress himself, Bladepoint ordered Gummi to warn Valora of their discovery. Forbidding Gummi from entering at all, Bladepoint entered the fortress at once. Upon entering, he effectively removed the shroud of concealment. While the Thunderqueen and her army remained hidden, Bladepoint continued to investigate deep in the abandoned fortress for some hours afterwards. Encounter with the Thunderqueen At around nightfall, Sheriff Bladepoint demanded that the Olbaid reveal himself, only to receive the Thunderqueen. In launching a surprise attack, the Thunderqueen was able to stun Bladepoint and scatter his sword. Bladepoint however was able to reclaim his sword and easily repelled the Thunderqueen with a telekinetic force, enraging the woman. Bladepoint kept the Thunderqueen and her zombies at bay with his powers and demanded to know where Verpus was, to which the Thunderqueen replied, "he is in the shadows, watching us from many places at once". Gravely outnumbered, Bladepoint Stunned the Thunderqueen, but the brunt of the blast was absorbed and she ordered the Sheriff to be pursued and slaughtered. Bladepoint leaped off the ledge and made his escape, but he was son pursued by a group of arbocs. Bladepoint caught a spear hurled at him and threw it back at his assailants, forcing an arboc to stay behind and tend to its fellow. With everyone else still on his tail, Bladepoint teleported to the other end of the bridge and used a Blasting Beam to destroy it. The duel Sheriff Bladepoint rushed ahead and ran into Gummi the Bare, who unlike the Sheriff did not underestimate the Olbaid and feared Bladepoint could not beat it without aid. As they soon reached the entrance, Bladepoint and Gummi found a cloud of darkness barring their way out. It was the Olbaid, who warned "no light is sufficient to bring down the almighty Olbaid". Seeing no way out, Gummi told Bladepoint to tell his children that he loved him, to which Bladepoint replied he could tell the children himself once they got out of there. Despite Bladepoint's attempts to protect him, Gummi was intercepted by tendrils of black energy and fatally crushed by the Olbaid. After Gummi's death, Bladepoint and the Olbaid engaged in a battle of light and dark as the Olbaid launched a barrage of shadow energy at Bladepoint, who repelled it with a force field of light powered by his mutantry which made his hand glow with great light in a small radius. The Olbaid repeatedly launched himself at Bladepoint's massive spherical light shield, while Bladepoint struggled to maintain it. Verpus forced the shield to dissipate, forcing Bladepoint to dodge two more launch attacks. Backing up, Bladepoint slashed at the Olbaid with his hand in a flick-like movement, breaking it apart into a shapeless mass of energy attempting to banish it from Thunder Quarters and end the duel. The tactic seemingly worked, but then the Olbaid stacked up and thrust the Sheriff to the ground. Exhausted, Bladepoint pulled out his sword as a physical shield against his foe. The Olbaid then approached him in an icy spectral form, and the ice froze and broke Bladepoint's sword. The smoke and icy shards telekinetically pinned him against a wall and conjured shackles out of thin air while most of the wall collapsed from the surging energy. At this point the Olbaid could be seen as a figure with a horned helmet, in an aura of elements. Bladepoint's worst suspicions were confirmed as the Olbaid revealed himself to indeed be Verpus. Aftermath Sheriff Bladepoint was later imprisoned in an electric cage, where Verpus prepared to send him into "the realm from which Verpus the Foul came". Eventually, his imprisonment was sensed by Queen Zygen. Hours after the end of their duel, Lady Valora arrived and proceeded into the fortress. Seeing her coming, the Lord of the North roughly tossed Bladepoint out of his cage and demanded to know the whereabouts of the Hebaleth. The Lord of the North scorned Bladepoint for employing the Light in his master's holdout, but Valora smashed him into the ground. She proceeded to bear Sheriff Bladepoint away in her arms, and Verpus called out to her. She and the unconscious Bladepoint were surrounded by the spectral forms of the Dartus. Ressammes, Defacles, and Welkiziwan arrived on the scene and fought all of the guards, destroying the majority of them but seeing the incapacitation of Welkiziwan. In the meantime, Valora healed Sheriff Bladepoint and finally carted him to safety by the hand of Roxanne Waterston. After Valora rejoined her friends, Verpus himself emerged as his silhouette resumed its icy form. He bore down on the Council and fought Ressammes and Valora, assailing them before revealing his half form. The Olbaid shook off his enemies, but at that moment, Defacles hurled a sword into the head of Verpus' physical shape, destroying it. With no aid, Verpus could not stand, and his rapidly deteriorating form was blasted away from Thunder Quarters. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Duels Category:Events during the First NoHead War Category:2007 events